Zeus
Zeus is the powerful king of the Olympian gods and the God of sky, and lightning and thunder. His father, Kronos, was king of the Titans and when Kronos feared one of his children would steal his throne he began to swallow each of His newborn children. Zeus' mother, Rhea, saved Zeus from this fate. In turn, Zeus freed his siblings from their imprisonment and declared war on Kronos and anyone who supported him in an event that came to be called the Titanomachy which ended with Zeus killing his father and taking his place as King of the Gods. Zeus married his sister Hera who became queen of the Olympians. Zeus was a great lover of mortal women. He took many human sexual partners and thus fathered many half-gods. Sometimes, he would take the form of a mortal man or of an animal when he visited his mortal women. For example, when he fathered Hercules with Alcmene he took the form of Alcmene's dead husband Amphitryon. Zeus has a special connection with the sky, its elements, the rain, the lightning, the winds and the clouds, for that reason is the god of sky. Powers and Abilities Zeus is probably the most powerful earthly god ever seen in the series. Zeus's signature weapon is the lightning in all its forms. Although lightning is occasionally used by other gods, Zeus exclusively uses it, and is more proficient with it. Like King of the Olympians, Zeus possess the Powers and Abilities, of a olimpic god but a higher level, as god Zeus specials powers are: Precognitive dream: Zeus can perceive future events in his dreams, he knew of the danger in the future, by the darkness of his dreams, but he does not know specifically what is the danger, (the birth of Eve). to know more, zeus consult the fates. Power over the Nature: 'Zeus can manipulate the weather and the elements on a large scale. '''Healing: ' Zeus as the most powerful of all Olympians has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds. '''Lightning Bolts: '''Zeus has a great ability to create, control and shoot very powerful lightning bolts. '''Reality warping: '''Zeus, along with Hera, created beings mortals and several ecosystems as Hera and Zeus said. '''Zeus can Kill, 'Removal & Bestowal of all Godly powers: '''Zeus can give and remove all sorts of the power the Gods have. '''Portal Creation: '''Zeus has the power to create portals leading to other dimensions. '''Time Manipulation: '''Like all gods, Zeus can travel in the time, the past and probably possible futures. But they cannot stop the flow of time as Hercules says, this ability has several restrictions imposed by Zeus himself. Background *Along with Hercules, Iolaus and Hera, Zeus is one of four characters to appear in both Hercules and the Amazon Women and Full Circle. Along with Hera, he also appears in Hercules's final appearance in God Fearing Child. *Of all the Olympians shown in the Xenaverse, Zeus's portrayal is generally the most consistent with his mythological counterpart: aloof yet outrageous, neutral but with a love of humanity, practically all-knowing and nearly omnipotent. *Zeus's role as an advisor and mentor to Hercules in the telemovies properly belongs to Athena in mythology. This portrayal is also directly at odds with his portrayal in both HTLJ and YH, where he is very aloof, with Hercules rarely seeing him and deeply resenting his absence. *Anthony Quinn portrayed Zeus in the ''Hercules telemovies. Peter Vere-Jones played him in "Judgment Day," while Roy Dotrice took over the role at the end of Season 4. Charles Keating played Zeus on the final episode of Hercules and in "God Fearing Child." John Bach played him in the Young Hercules episode "Valley of the Shadow." His voice actor in Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus was voiced by Peter Rowley. Gallery File:Zeus_titles.jpg|Zeus in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" Titles File:Zeus2.jpg|Zeus in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" File:Circle_of_fire_10.jpg|In "Hercules and the Circle of Fire" File:Circle_of_fire_11.jpg|In "Hercules and the Circle of Fire" File:Zeus_minotaur.jpg|Zeus in "Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur" File:Zeus.jpg|Zeus in "Judgment Day" File:Twilight_09.jpg|Zeus in "Twilight" File:Zeus_Reunions.jpg|Zeus in "Reunions" Image:Animated_Zeus.jpg|Animated Zeus zeushercules.jpg|Zeus in "Reunions"|link=Reunions zeushercules2.jpg|Zeus in "Reunions"|link=Reunions zeusxena1.jpg|Zeus in "Full Circle" 2eus.jpg|Zeus in "Full Circle" zeusxena2.jpg|Zeus in "Full Circle" Zeus..jpg|Zeus in "God Fearing Child" zeus&hercules.jpg|Hercules kills Zeus Zeusfullcircle.jpg|Zeus in "Full Circle" zeusares.jpg|Zeus with Ares in "God Fearing Child" File:Zeus_Costume_01.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Circle of Fire File:Zeus_Costume_02.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Circle of Fire de:Zeus Category:Characters Category:Children of Kronos Category:Olympians Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Great-Grandfathers Category:XWP villains Category:God Fearing Child images Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods Category:Male